


Mistress of Malfoy Manor

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [42]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Who is the true Mistress of Malfoy Manor? And what will each witch do in order to come out on top?





	Mistress of Malfoy Manor

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [TheSlytherinCabal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSlytherinCabal/pseuds/TheSlytherinCabal) in the [DBQ2018Round1](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DBQ2018Round1) collection. 



> **A/N: Written for Slytherin Cabal's Death by Quill competition. This is round 1 which was Obliviate (Memory) and my pairing was Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black. Many thanks to my beta, ElleMartin, for her attention to detail and help with the title! Thank you!**

 “ _O_ _bliviate_!” Hermione hissed, her wand pointed at the back of Narcissa Malfoy’s head. She implanted the false memories necessary then moved around the small cafe table Narcissa sat at taking her tea.

“Miss Granger?” Narcissa asked dazedly.

“Narcissa, I’ve told you, call me Hermione,” Hermione smiled. “You had a bit of a fainting spell when we were out shopping. I brought you here for some tea.”

“Oh, yes, thank you,” Narcissa nodded absentmindedly.

Seeing Narcissa’s frown, Hermione began chattering away at her about all the stores they had been to. Hermione had come prepared with several shopping bags, emblazoned with some of the highest end stores in the district. Narcissa was the easiest person in the Malfoy family for Hermione to Obliviate, because she was the weakest, mentally and magically. Hermione had seen that when Narcissa had turned away from the torture Hermione had suffered at the hands of Bellatrix.

When Hermione had concocted this plan, she was originally only going to Obliviate Draco, but she realized, to truly get what she wanted, all three of the Malfoys were going to need to be Obliviated. And so she had begun focusing on which Malfoy would be her ‘in’ to the family and Narcissa had clearly won out.

Narcissa would go home today and speak of her delightful conversation with Miss Granger and Draco would come to see her on Monday at work, asking her what she thought she was doing. She could almost hear the sneer in his voice now. She smiled, everything was going according to plan.

* * *

“Are you alright, Mother?” Draco asked Narcissa as he entered the dining room behind her.

“Yes, just a small headache,” Narcissa replied, removing her hand from her temple.

“I can get you a headache relief,” Draco offered.

“Thanks, my dear,” Narcissa patted his arm as he summoned the potion and handed it to her. “You work with Miss Granger, don’t you?”

“I do, why do you ask?” Draco sat at the table after pulling out her chair. She smiled to herself at his proper manners. She’d worked long and hard to instill those in him and was grateful to see he was using them.

“We had a pleasant chat this afternoon, even did a little shopping together before taking tea at a cafe.”

“Shopping? With Granger?” Draco sounded incredulous.

“She seems lovely,” Narcissa shrugged lightly. She did want to see her son settled and happy, but wasn’t going to push him. That didn’t mean that she couldn’t plant some seeds occasionally though.

Draco just lifted his eyebrow as if to repeat ‘Granger’ again in that incredulous tone of his. Narcissa pursed her lips, and changed the subject., “Who have you decided to escort to the  gala, Draco?”

* * *

“What do you think you are doing, Granger?” Draco asked Hermione the Monday after her run-in with Narcissa in Diagon Alley.

“Parchmentwork,” Hermione mumbled as she crossed through a sentence and began rewriting it.

“No, I mean with my mother,” Draco said slapping his hand on her desk making her look up.

“I’m not doing anything with your mother, Malfoy. I’m working,” Hermione said slowly and indicated that she was the only person in the office.

“Stop being dense. I know you did something to her.” Draco narrowed his eyes at her and it took every ounce of Slytherin that Hermione possessed not to smirk at him. Draco was number two on her list, but not quite yet. She needed to soften Narcissa up a tad more. She feigned a confused frown.

“Really, Malfoy. I didn’t do anything to your mother. We ran into each other in Diagon Alley, got to chatting, did a little shopping, and had tea. It was all perfectly innocent, I assure you.”

“Since when do you have tea with the likes of _my_ mother?” Draco accused.

“‘The _likes_ of your mother’? What exactly are you saying? That your mother is too good to have tea with the Muggleborn? Careful how you answer, Malfoy. We’re at work, I’d hate to have you fired for blood-supremacist statements.”

Draco’s lips tightened in anger, and his fists clenched at his sides. “Stay away from her,” he hissed before storming out of her office door.

Hermione sat back in her chair, finally letting the satisfied smirk roam free on her face as she watched him stalk away from her office.

* * *

“Miss Granger, so good to see you again,” Narcissa greeted. She was happy to run into Miss Granger once more.

“Narcissa, I’ve told you to call me Hermione,” Hermione smiled and opened her arms. They gave each other a light hug and kissed the air near each other’s cheeks. Narcissa was impressed that Hermione knew the proper way to greet a pure-blood witch.

“Hermione it is then,” Narcissa grinned. “What brings you to Twilfit and Tattings?”

“Shopping, of course,” Hermione responded. “For work robes, actually.”

“Lovely! I’m here to get robes for the Malfoy Spring Gala. We’re benefitting the Children Left Behind charity this year,” Narcissa said. An idea struck. “You should come! We can pick out a new robe for you today!”

“Oh, I couldn’t,” Hermione demurred. “I’m sure you’ve already sent out all of your invitations. I wouldn’t want to mess up your count.”

“Nonsense, what’s one more? Besides, it’s still two weeks away. Plenty of time to adjust. Will you bring someone with you or...?” Narcissa gave her a rather significant look and Hermione blushed lightly. Narcissa felt a smirk creep onto her face; Hermione really would be perfect for her son.

“I’m not dating anyone currently,” Hermione looked down at her hands, looking bashful.

“Even better! Come, let’s shop!”

* * *

Hermione thought for sure that she would have to bribe her way into the Malfoy Spring Gala. It was essential that she attended for her plan to work, and she almost couldn’t believe it when Narcissa had invited her. That one Obliviation was doing more work for her than Hermione had originally planned. Now onto the next step.

She glided her way through the expansive Malfoy ballroom, smiling and nodding to all of her co-workers. Narcissa had assured her that Draco would be attending date-less, per Narcissa’s strict instructions. Hermione was careful to avoid Lucius. He was the last on her list and probably the hardest of the three of them. His Occlumency shields were almost as famous as Snape’s, but with both Narcissa and Draco speaking nice things about her to Lucius, she was sure he too would let his guard down enough for her to Obliviate him.

“Granger,” Draco growled in her ear, appearing suddenly behind her, and gripping her arm tightly above her elbow. “Let’s go for a walk,” he said, pushing her toward the balcony doors.

“Of course, Malfoy,” Hermione said calmly. She fingered the wand she had strapped to her wrist as he pushed her out the double doors, locking them both out onto the balcony. He shoved her forward, releasing her arm. Hermione stumbled, but caught herself and walked to the banister.

“What the fuck are you playing at?” he hissed from behind her. Hermione was taking in the nighttime view of Malfoy property. Soon, it would all be hers to do with what she wanted. She couldn’t wait.

“I’m sure I do not know what you are talking about, Malfoy,” Hermione replied, still not facing him.

“Dammit Granger!” Draco gripped her arm again, spinning her around. He looked angry, his nostrils flared and his face was pinched.

Hermione lifted her eyebrow, retaining her calm demeanor, even as her heart raced inside.

“What did you do to my mother?” Draco accused.

Hermione reached up her free arm and patted Draco’s cheek, “Oh, Malfoy. I didn’t do anything to your mother. Well, nothing more than I’m going to do to you,” she grinned and he released her wand arm, taking a step back from her. His eyes had widened in understanding and maybe a hint of fear, but Hermione was quick. A flick of her wrist and she had her wand in her hand and pointed between Draco’s eyes, “ _Obliviate_.”

Immediately, Draco’s expression grew soft and dazed. Hermione implanted a few false memories and then smiled brightly at Draco.

“Granger?” his voice was confused and he shook his head. “My head is pounding.”

“It’s Hermione,” Hermione smiled. “Remember? Luckily, I always keep some headache relief potion on me, Draco. Then we can dance.” Hermione pulled the small vial of potion from the handbag at her wrist.

“Dance?”

“Of course, that’s why you asked me out here. Don’t you remember? You wanted to apologize for the nastiness of our youth and you asked me to dance with you?”

“Yes, of course,” Draco nodded and downed the potion. “Let’s dance.” He grinned and held his arm out.

Hermione’s answering grin was the most genuine one she’d worn all night.

* * *

Narcissa smiled happily as she watched Draco twirl Hermione around the dance floor. It had been an inspired move to invite her to the gala.

“What is our son doing?” Lucius asked coldly. She glanced over her shoulder to see that his eyes too were riveted on the laughing couple.

“Dancing. Don’t they look lovely together?” Narcissa sighed.

“With a Mudblood?” Lucius growled.

“Oh, stop it, Lucius. The world has moved on. If she makes Draco happy, then that’s all that matters. Let’s dance,” Narcissa grabbed her husband's hand and pulled him after her.

Narcissa was pleased her attempts at matchmaking between Hermione and Draco seemed to be working. At first, she wasn’t sure that Hermione would be amenable to them, but judging by the incandescent look on her face at the moment, she was very, very amenable to Draco.

* * *

Six months after the successful Obliviation of Draco and Narcissa, Hermione finally got her chance to Obliviate Lucius. She’d had dinner with the Malfoys, as she’d been doing every week since the gala. Narcissa had called Draco away to help her with some task post-dinner and Lucius was left alone with Hermione for the first time. He viewed her with narrow, suspicious eyes, but Hermione had lots of practice now.

“What could my wife and son possibly see in you, Miss Granger?” Lucius asked in his haughtiest tone. He was seated on a settee in the parlor ‘entertaining’ Hermione while Narcissa and Draco did whatever it was they were doing.

Hermione smiled softly at him. “Nothing good, I’m sure.” She quirked her lips as a look of confusion spread across his face. She stood and moved behind him, ostensibly going to the drinks cart. Pulling her wand free from the holster on her wrist, she pointed it at the back of his head and whispered, “ _Obliviate._ ”

Crossing back in front of Lucius, she was delighted to see the dazed look that indicated successful Obliviation.

“Miss Granger?”

“Hermione, remember, Lucius? We were just discussing how much I love your son.”

“Yes, yes, of course,” Lucius nodded and his eyes cleared as the false memories Hermione had implanted took hold.

Just then, Draco and Narcissa came back into the room. Draco smirked knowingly and Narcissa hid a giggle behind her hand as she joined her husband.

Hermione lifted her eyebrow at Draco, whose smirk turned into a grin and he plopped down on the settee next to her. Hopefully, he and Narcissa had been perusing engagement rings. That was the next step on her plan.

When Draco took both her hands in his and knelt before her, Hermione schooled her face into mild shock, and then excitement, successfully hiding the smirk that meant she was getting exactly what she wanted.

* * *

Narcissa had a headache again. They were getting more and more frequent these days. She wasn’t sure when they started, maybe around Draco’s wedding? He’d been married for almost two years now. At first, Narcissa had loved having Hermione as part of the family, but in the last month or so, something had seemed off about Draco’s wife. She was becoming colder, or harder? Narcissa couldn’t put her finger on what was wrong with Hermione.

Draco and Lucius didn’t seem to notice, but Narcissa had found her looking exceedingly calculating. As if she were a lion awaiting her prey and it made Narcissa shiver when she thought about that look in Hermione’s eyes.

She shook her head, why would she think something so ludicrous? Hermione was perfectly lovely. Narcissa downed the headache relief potion she kept on her at all times these days and breathed a sigh of relief as it began working its magic. She frowned as she realized she was in the middle of the east wing hallway and couldn’t remember why she’d been over here. It wasn’t often that she came this way as the east wing was Draco and Hermione’s.

This was also happening more frequently, finding herself in portions of the manor and not remembering why she was there. Maybe she should make an appointment with her healer?

* * *

Hermione sighed as she rolled out of bed. Draco was insatiable, and while Hermione didn’t particularly mind as he was a rather generous lover, she had plans today that he was impeding. She padded quietly to the bathroom.

“Going somewhere, love?” Draco called from the bed as Hermione exited the bathroom, dressed for afternoon tea.

“Yes, I have a committee meeting this afternoon,” Hermione smiled tightly at her husband and gathered her handbag, intent on leaving.

Suddenly, Draco was behind her, his hands resting on her hips, pulling her to lean back against him. He was planting soft kisses along her neck and Hermione very nearly stomped one of her heels on his foot but refrained herself. She wondered idly if the next time she re-applied the Obliviation she could alter his memories of his libido. She bit her lip as he made his way to a very sensitive spot behind her ear and pulled away from him.

“Really, Draco,” she smiled and turned in his arms, giving him a small kiss on his cheek. “I have to go.”

Draco sighed and dropped his hands from her waist. “Fine, I’ll see you at dinner?”

He sounded so hopeful, Hermione thought she felt her heart thump. She shook her head, she couldn’t let her feelings get in the way of her plans.

“Of course,” she smiled brightly and kissed his cheek once more before striding from the room.

* * *

“ _Obliviate_!”

“Hermione?” Narcissa asked. She’d just come into Lucius’ study to find her daughter-in-law standing behind Lucius, with her wand pointed at the back of his head.

“ _Stupefy!”_ A shot of red flew out of Hermione’s wand and hit Narcissa in the chest and she knew no more.

When Narcissa woke up she found Hermione leaning over her. Her head was pounding and Hermione’s form was out of focus.

“Oh, Merlin! Narcissa!” Hermione said, grasping one of Narcissa’s hands. “Are you alright?”

“I— I’m not…” Narcissa trailed off as a wave of pain rolled through her head, blurring her vision further.

“Rest. You had a nasty fall,” Hermione said. “Lucius is fetching the healer.”

Narcissa wanted to nod, instead, she blacked out again.

The next time she came to, Lucius was sitting next to her.

“L-Lucius?” her voice was hoarse and weak.

“Cissy,” Lucius said, his voice clearly relieved. “How are you, my darling?”

“Better, I think,” she coughed then. “W-Water.”

“Of course,” Lucius helped her sit up so she could sip some water.

“What happened?” Narcissa asked. Her memory felt fuzzy and she wasn’t sure if what she was remembering was real or a dream.

“You fainted in my study. On the way down, your head hit the floor.”

“Oh,” Narcissa closed her eyes again and blacked out.

* * *

Hermione’s heart rate finally returned to normal once Narcissa was up and moving again, almost a week after she had stunned the woman. The incident with Lucius had been entirely too close for Hermione. She was losing control of Narcissa and that just wouldn’t do. Could she poison Narcissa slowly before Lucius or Draco figured it out? Hermione wasn’t even close to finishing her plan, and she was determined to do so, whatever the cost.

Thankfully, she’d been able to modify both Lucius and Narcissa’s memories at the same time after she’d stunned Narcissa. She couldn’t risk getting caught again. Narcissa had turned colder to Hermione and short of using Legilimency on the other witch, Hermione didn’t know what Narcissa knew.

Maybe she should use Legilimency? Hermione was moderately proficient at it, she had to be in order to Obliviate and plant false memories, but so far she’d refrained. It was a huge violation of someone’s privacy. She snorted at that last thought as if Obliviation was less of a violation than Legilimency.

The spells had to be kept up every few months, or the original memories would work themselves free. It was a variation on the standard Obliviate spell and Hermione had been hopeful that it would do less damage. She didn’t want to permanently harm anyone like she had her parents. Hermione worked to clear her thoughts. Thoughts of her parents just caused anger and frustration and she needed to be calm in order to renew Draco’s Obliviation.

Draco was by far the easiest Malfoy for her to Obliviate, as she had the most access to him. Draco was currently penning a letter at his desk in his study and Hermione was gearing herself up to Obliviate him. She was suddenly nervous, despite having done this several times already. The close call with Lucius and Narcissa a few weeks ago had really shaken her, but she was determined. She stood from her spot on the sofa, where she’d been pretending to read, and walked to Draco’s desk. She lost her nerve at the last moment, meaning to walk behind him so she could keep an eye on the door and instead pointed her wand in his face.

“Hermione? What are you—”

“ _Obliviate,_ ” Hermione muttered.

“Hermione?!” Narcissa shrieked from behind her. Before she had time to implant the rest of the false memories for Draco, Narcissa had shot an Incarcerous curse at Hermione and her arms were bound to her sides.

“I _knew_ it!” Narcissa shouted. Hermione turned to find her mother-in-law stalking toward her with her wand pointed directly at Hermione’s face.

“Mother!” Draco stood and dashed around to put himself between Hermione and Narcissa.

Hermione felt her lips twitch, she may not have had all the time she usually liked, but Draco was prepared to protect her.

“Get out of the way, Draco,” Narcissa growled.

“What is going on?” Draco asked. “Why would you bind Hermione?”

“She Obliviated you! She Obliviated Lucius a few weeks ago! I’ve been reading up on long-term Obliviation and I have all the symptoms! She’s been Obliviating us for years!” Narcissa was practically frothing at the mouth. Hermione was no longer worried. Narcissa was too worked up, Draco would never believe her. And Hermione could use this to get Narcissa out of the way for good.

“Narcissa,” Hermione said as placatingly as possible, “I haven’t Obliviated anyone. After what happened to my parents...?” Hermione let her eyes well with tears and was pleased when Draco thought to remove her restraints, taking one of her hands in his in solidarity. This at least, Hermione didn’t have to fake, she truly did miss her parents and regretted what she’d done to them.

“Mother, I’m sure whatever you saw wasn’t that. Maybe we should take you to St Mungo’s?” Draco offered as he dropped Hermione’s hand and stepped toward Narcissa.

“No!” Narcissa shouted. “ _No_! She’s doing this to us! She’s doing it as revenge! She’s going to steal our fortune!”

“Oh, Narcissa,” Hermione said sadly.

Narcissa brandished her wand at Hermione and Draco took two quick steps forward and plucked it from her hand. “Come on, Mother,” he guided her from the room, shooting Hermione a worried look over his shoulder.

* * *

Six weeks after her confrontation with Narcissa, Hermione gripped Draco’s hand as they entered the Janus Thickey Ward at St Mungo’s. Hermione did feel a twinge of sadness that her repeated Obliviations along with the concussion Narcissa had suffered had led to her mental break. Hermione wasn’t remorseful that she’d helped it along after Narcissa had been committed by doing a deeper Obliviation, one more reminiscent of the one she’d done on her parents.

She had an empire to run after all. Malfoy money to spend and charities to prop-up and she wasn’t about to let Narcissa stand in the way of that. Draco and Lucius were so torn-up and heartbroken over Narcissa that Hermione had no issues manipulating them into getting what she wanted.

“Narcissa,” she smiled warmly at her mother-in-law, but there was no recognition from Narcissa.  

Hermione tightened her hand around Draco’s, knowing how hard it was for him to see his mother like this. Also, knowing how well this incident had cemented her in Draco and Lucius’ lives.


End file.
